Au nom de la paix
by tite-odey
Summary: Si longtemps elle l'avait ignoré, le prix de la paix. Alors aujourd'hui il était temps de le payer. shonen ai sur les bords


les personnages ne sont pas a moi

Si longtemps elle l'avait ignoré, le prix de la paix. Alors aujourd'hui il était temps de le payer.

Au nom de la paix

En face d'elle, cette tombe qui la nargue. Pourtant il lui avait juré : jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et la mort avait eut raison d'eux.

****

Un an plutôt, pourtant, tout allait si bien. Alors âgée de vingt-deux ans, et à la tête de l'Alliance Terrestre, elle dirigeait le monde avec une fermeté et une douceur qui, lentement, la rapprochait de son idéale de paix.

Et doucement, avec persévérance, elle avait ouvert, chaque jour un peu plus, une brèche dans les barrières d'un homme que tous considéraient comme inaccessible. Sans précipitation et avec tendresse, comme elle apprivoisait tous les peuples vivant sur Terre et dans les colonies. Elle l'avait approché pour mieux le connaître et le comprendre.

Lucide, elle savait aussi que tout le mérite ne lui revenait pas. Elle se savait une amie parmi d'autre, et pas la plus proche. Mais elle s'était accrochée, l'avait aimé, et grâce à un ami commun, avait pu l'attacher à elle.

- Heero, as-tu réfléchi ? Acceptes-tu de vivre à mes cotés ?

Longtemps cette question était resté en suspend, et puis, elle avait gagné, pour de bon, elle l'avait compris le jour où, l'ami été venu à elle un sourire, factice, aujourd'hui elle le savait, aux lèvres.

-Belle princesse, ce serait un honneur pour moi que d'être accepté à vos coté en remplacement de l'irascible soldat.

Elle avait ri avec lui.

Etrange au début, bien que peut être était-ce elle qui n'allait pas lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait appris à apprécier ce voleur si jovial. C'était avec joie qu'elle avait accepté de vivre sous sa surveillance. Ils avaient beaucoup ri tous les deux. Depuis longtemps régnait entre eux une amitié née de leurs affection commune pour le même être, et qui lentement avait dérivait vers une complicité plus forte.

De tout son entourage le sourire de Duo Maxwell était le plus beau, et l'idée de l'avoir à ses cotés l'enchantait.

Un an plus tôt son bonheur été absolu. Deux personnes sincères se plaçaient à ses cotés, dont l'une en fiancée.

Six mois plus tard il lui disait "oui". Un déchaînement médiatique s'était alors abattu sur elle, mais la douceur et l'affection teinter de pudeur de son promis valait bien ces sacrifices.

Et lorsque vers l'autel elle avait marché dans sa longue robe blanche, le découvrant dans un sobre costume noir, elle s'était dite que jamais rien ne la ferait regretter. Elle avait savouré chaque pas vers son futur mari et s'était délecté de chacun de ses gestes.

Elle avait frémis lorsqu'il avait murmuré avec douceur sa réponse au prêtre et à Dieu.

- Oui, je jure de te chérir, de t'aimer, sa voix avait tremblé, et de te protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Elle avait pleuré en lui répondant de même. Et lorsque Duo et Dorothy; le sourire aux lèvres, s'étaient approchés pour leurs tendres les alliances, elle avait du se tenir à lui pour juguler son euphorie.

Comblait, elle l'était, et elle vivait sa vie de toute ses forces. Son bonheur privé ne la rendait que plus resplendissante en public, et son succès n'avait plus de limite. Autour d'elle, deux petits soldats s'épanouissaient malgré la paix et elle aurait pu garder ses oeillère éternellement.

Telle un château de carte toute sa vie s'était effondrée le jour où, pour la sauver, Duo Maxwell avait perdu la sienne. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, seul avertissement, un juron sortit de la bouche de son garde du corps, puis sa silhouette devant elle qui s'effondrant, en sang. Devant l'assemblée des peuples du monde elle s'était effondrée sur le corps de son ami, alors que dans la salle la panique agiter la foule. Puis l'ambulance était arrivée, le tireur arrêté, et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à l'hôpital devant la chambre du blessé. Heero lui avait finalement demandé la permission de rester seul à seul avec lui, ce qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais du accepter.

Duo Maxwell mourut dans les bras d'Heero Yuy. Ce dernier était également mort lorsque les infirmières, inquiètes étaient venues dans la chambre. Il avait été retrouvé, couché sur le lit, un silencieux à ses pieds, une balle dans la tête. Personne n'avait comprit son geste, pour les psychologues et par la même, les medias, c'était le geste désespéré d'un soldat qui avait perdu un repère tangible. Pour ses amis c'était un signe de détresse devant la perte d'un frère.

Réléna Darlian, elle, avait vu le baiser désespéré qu'Heero avait déposé sur les lèvres de son « meilleur ami », elle l'avait entendu le supplier de rester, lui dire que sans lui il ne pourrait pas continuer, que son tribut à la paix serait beaucoup trop lourd, elle avait vu le regard inquiet de son garde du corps, puis paniqué lorsqu'il l'avait découverte. Duo lui avait demandé de venir le voir à l'insu de son mari, et lui avait expliqué les larmes aux yeux, il lui avait dit que la paix avait besoin de sacrifice, et qu'Heero et lui voulait la soulager. Que la paix avait surtout besoin de sourire, et du sien surtout. Et il s'était excusé, encore et encore. Elle s'était contentée de lui déposer un baiser sur le front avec un sourire avant de partir en larme. Et puis finalement ils étaient morts, la laissant seule avec le secret de leur amour.

Elle l'avait gardé pour elle, et avait demandé à vider l'appartement de son garde du corps, leurs secret devait en rester un, elle ne pouvait perdre son crédit pour la paix, elle ne pouvait laisser des à priori entacher la mémoire des héros.

C'est donc seule qu'elle avait découvert l'appartement de son ami. Elle y avait trouvé nombre de photos des pilotes et d'elle, ainsi que quelque une où les deux premier pilotes figuraient seuls, et sur toutes celles-la, Heero présentait un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, un sourire épanouit, elle n'avait toujours eu que des demis sourires crispés, hantés par la guerre, pensait-elle, hantés par la paix réalisa t-elle.

Sa recherche s'était finie par le bureau, où dans un tiroir, elle avait découvert une photo d'Heero ainsi qu'une lettre jamais ouverte et qui dater de sa demande en mariage. Elle l'avait ouverte, avec respect et crainte.

_Duo_

_Si aujourd'hui je dis oui c'est pour le sourire du monde car le mien te sera à jamais dédié._

_Appelle moi et je te reviendrai._

_Heero Yuy_

Elle n'avait pas pleuré devant la lettre, juste ce qu'il fallait aux enterrement. Elle ne les haï pas, ils n'avaient fait qu'essayer de préserver ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus, ils avaient joués leur rôle de soldat au service de la paix et de la liberté, sans jamais l'être eux même.

En fait si elle enviait Heero d'avoir renoncé à tout par amour, de s'être, après une vie, dédié à la vie des autres, approprié sa mort.

Elle avait relevé la tête. Maintenant elle savait que la paix avait un prix : la vie de ceux qui se battait pour elle, alors elle souriait, parce que cette histoire n'avait aucune importance, seule l'image du bonheur est acceptable à la tête de la paix.

La leçon avait été dure, mais maintenant elle était prête, pour de bon, à diriger un monde vers la paix. Maintenant elle savait que rien n'était acquis.


End file.
